The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a rotor index (azimuth position) sensor system and, more particularly, to an integrated sensor system for real-time rotor indexing during flight.
Typically, rotor indexing for balance purposes requires that a piece of reflective tape be placed on an external rotating piece of hardware in the drive system so that an optical sensor can read its position. This presents multiple problems in that such optical systems are inherently sensitive to dirt and dust and, as such, signal integrity can be compromised during normal operations. Additional problems are that the reflector tape is generally held in place only by adhesive and failure of such adhesive is likely such that the tape often comes apart from the hardware during operation and no longer provides for signal generation. This potentially requires a reset of the system and increased cost and time expenditures. Still further problems are that the blade tracking systems may only be employed during ground runs and can require removal of several components required for flight (e.g., the engine air intake ducting) and the temporary attachment of the optical sensor.